Compassion
by Arakasi
Summary: Dans une petite chambre aux murs laqués de rouge de Konoha, une jeune femme s’active dans la pénombre... Action se déroulant durant les trois années précédant NextGen. Oneshot


Bjour Msieurs'dames!

Arakasi légérement trop pressée pour faire un commentaire plus évolué vous salue bien et vous souhaite une trés bonne lecture!

**

* * *

Compassion**

* * *

Dans une petite chambre aux murs laqués de rouge de Konoha, une jeune femme s'active dans la pénombre.

Ses mains fines aux ongles peints glissent sur la peau pâle de son partenaire, laissant ici et là des marques de griffures imperceptibles. Effleurent la poitrine imberbe puis descendent en serpentant jusqu'en haut des cuisses. S'insinuent dans l'entrejambe où elles continuent leur ténébreuse tâche, caressant le membre viril inerte, doucement puis plus fort, presque avec dureté, pétrissant la chair flasque. L'homme lâche un grognement de protestation. S'agite vaguement sans chercher réellement à se soustraire à l'étreinte.

Elle le sent se tendre entre ses cuisses, muscles durcis et contractés. Plus une réaction de gêne et de rejet que d'excitation. Il ne la repousse pas pourtant, se contente de rester immobile, plus insensible qu'un cadavre. Une bouffée d'irritation mêlée de colère la submerge un instant, rendant ses gestes moins assurés, plus rudes. Il ne le remarque pas ce qui ne fait qu'accroître l'agacement de la belle.

Elle n'aurait pourtant aucun droit à se plaindre.

L'autre a rempli pleinement sa part du marché : quelques billets déposés stoïquement sur la table surmontée d'un miroir, un vague hochement de tête accompagné d'un _« Bonsoir »_ marmonné. Puis il s'est tu et n'a plus ouvert la bouche. S'est déshabillé en silence, mettant à bas masque et bandeau. Elle n'a pas sursauté, a détourné son regard de celui rouge et luisant de son client, pas trop vite pour ne pas donner l'impression d'une fuite ou d'un dégoût. Elle se dit maintenant qu'elle n'aurait pas du se donner cette peine : de toute évidence, il s'en moque et n'aurait probablement rien remarqué.

Un regard neutre, plus explicite que n'importe quelle déclaration : _à vous de faire votre boulot._ L'homme a levé les yeux au plafond et ne les en a plus détachés. Il n'a pas daigné réagir quand elle l'a enfourché. Il n'a pas parlé non plus, sauf au tout début quand les lèvres rouges de la courtisane ont caressé son menton, effleuré sa mâchoire. Une main a enserré soudain son poignet, pas vraiment brutalement, mais avec une vivacité qui l'a faite sursauter. _« Pas le visage. » _Puis : _« Je ne préfère pas. » _ajouté presque comme une excuse. Mais il ne l'a pas regardée.

Elle ne devrait pas se sentir offensée mais l'est tout de même, blessée d'une certaine façon dans sa fierté professionnelle. Elle se sait jeune, belle, plus belle et plus jeune que la grande majorité de ses consoeurs. Bandante. Quand on pratique certains métiers, il faut savoir tirer sa fierté de détails qui répugneraient peut-être à autrui : les regards concupiscents, les sourires avides et lubriques croisés dans la rue, la certitude de pouvoir, encore pour quelques années, exciter n'importe quel mâle ayant dépassé sa puberté.

Pas cet homme-là, semble-t-il.

Pas ce soir-là.

Elle hésite, incertaine sur la conduite à suivre.

* * *

« Laissez tomber, d'accord ? »

Une main s'appuie sur sa poitrine, la repoussant presque gentiment.

Le regard sombre se détache enfin des poutres du plafond, descend sur elle. L'homme roule sur le côté, dégageant ses cuisses de celles de la jeune femme. Se redresse en position assise, jambes ballant sur le côté du lit. Reste immobile quelques secondes, les yeux clos, se massant machinalement les tempes, repoussant les mèches grises imbibées de sueur qui lui barrent le front.

La fille s'agenouille sur les draps, étend la main pour caresser l'épaule couturée de cicatrices de son compagnon. Il s'écarte, évitant la contact.

« Je vous ai dit de laisser tomber. Je n'ai pas été assez clair ? J'en ai assez. » grogne-t-il, une pointe de colère vibrant dans la voix grave.

Les étranges yeux vairons glissent sur le côté, accrochent un instant le regard vert de la courtisane, se détournent aussitôt.

Quand il s'adresse de nouveau à elle, c'est d'un ton un peu radouci, comme honteux de son propre agacement, du ton rogue de sa rebuffade.

« Ce n'est pas votre faute. C'est moi. Je n'y arrive pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je n'y arrive pas ce soir. »

L'homme esquisse même un demi-sourire, ajoutant sans grande conviction :

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

La jeune femme hausse les épaules, fait glisser ses jambes fines hors de lit. Elle ne se demande pas pourquoi il éprouve brusquement le besoin de se justifier. Pour tout dire, peu lui importe. Une prostituée n'a pas à se mêler des affaires d'un client et si celui-ci se retrouve, une fois l'affaire engagée, incapable d'honorer sa couche et bien… elle ne peut rien y faire, n'est-ce-pas ?

Peut-être se méprend-il sur l'expression un peu frustrée qui effleure le visage aux traits exquisément maquillés.

« Vous pouvez garder l'argent. »

La courtisane remercie d'un murmure, s'écarte à pas tranquilles du lit défait et s'assis devant la table basse, lui tournant le dos, portant la main à ses longs cheveux noirs. Le miroir reflète chaque détail de la petite pièce, incluant son propre visage affichant une impassibilité professionnelle, les murs d'un rouge sombre, les draps froissés et l'homme nu assis dessus. Il n'a pas encore commencé à se rhabiller, reste planté là, le regard vide et un peu trouble.

Elle se surprend à le dévisager discrètement.

Visage très pâle et balafré aux traits trop lisses d'adolescent, aux yeux sombres et épuisés de vieillard.

Impossible de lui donner précisément un âge. Un instant, c'est un gamin qui semble assis là, au regard perdu et hésitant de bambin trop vite projeté dans l'âge adulte. La seconde suivante, rien de plus qu'un vieil homme voûté par le temps et les épreuves sous la masse de cheveux gris hirsurtes. Un bref mouvement de tête, un soupir et il redevient un homme fait de trente à quarante ans au visage tiré par la fatigue et par une morne tristesse.

Elle s'étonne de ne pas avoir remarqué cette mélancolie quand il est entré dans la pièce quelques minutes auparavant. Puis réprime un léger frisson, troublée, sans raison apparente, par ces subtiles altérations.

Ses yeux glissent sur l'argent déposé devant elle, puis effleure à nouveau le reflet immobile de son client, les muscles puissants zébrés d'un faisceau de cicatrices blanchâtres et le visage livide, si calme, si neutre, si profondément désespéré.

Une étrange impulsion la prend, si étrange qu'elle ne saurait elle-même en expliquer l'origine. Fierté professionnelle blessée ? Elan absurde et insolite de désir ?

Ou simple compassion ?

Un peu de pitié peut-être ?

En silence, elle se redresse, s'avance de quelques pas vers le lit, splendide et délicate dans sa blanche nudité, le dos légèrement cambré, les yeux verts étincelant dans le jaune lumière de la chambre.

L'homme lève les yeux, esquisse un geste d'excuse, tendant le bras vers ses vêtements éparpillés.

Elle l'arrête d'un signe.

S'assoit à ses côtés, pressant sa jambe contre la sienne, posant sa main sur le torse nu, ignorant son brusque mouvement de recul difficilement maîtrisé.

« Recouchez-vous. »

Il écarquille les yeux puis fronce les sourcils devant son ton autoritaire.

Le regard brillant se plante dans le sien, grave et empreint d'un sérieux confondant. La voix de la courtisane est douce et assurée quand elle répète :

« Recouchez-vous. On va refaire un essai. Je pense que vous en avez besoin »

* * *

Il a hoché la tête.

Puis a fermé les yeux quand la jeune femme l'a enfourché pour la seconde fois. Elle l'a caressé, griffé, embrassé, épargnant docilement son visage et son cou. Les lèvres peintes ont glissé sur son bas ventre, effleuré son entrejambe.

Elle a souri en l'entendant gronder, grogner et gémir sous ses étreintes, en sentant le sexe durci de son partenaire se presser contre sa peau, ses bras se refermer rudement sur elle.

Un grondement plus féroce, plus avide que les précédents et les rôles se sont brusquement inversés. Il a repris l'initiative, l'écrasant sous son poids et elle l'a laissé faire, le souffle à moitié coupé par le choc, se cramponnant, haletante, aux épaules blanches luisantes de sueur. Il lui a fait mal, a broyé ses poignets dans une étreinte de fer, pétri ses cuisses tendres dans l'étau des siennes.

Cela n'a pris que quelques minutes.

Il a pris ce qu'il était venu chercher.

Soulagement ou oubli.

Réconfort éphémère ou jouissance.

Brutalement. Presque violemment. En homme affamé, pressé de soulager un besoin viscérale, dévorant.

Puis s'est effondré sur elle, épuisé, à bout de souffle, le visage enfoui dans le creux de son cou. Immobilisée sous son corps ruisselant, la jeune prostituée l'a entendu émettre un bruit étranglé tout contre son oreille, elle n'a pu deviner s'il s'agissait d'un soupir ou d'un sanglot étouffé.

Au bout de quelques temps, ses tremblements violents se sont apaisés, son souffle rauque s'est progressivement calmé, mais il n'a pas desserré son étreinte. Est resté quelques secondes encore, agrippé à elle, les yeux étroitement clos.

* * *

« Merci. »

Un mot formulé à voix basse, presque avec gêne.

La prostituée jette un coup d'œil à l'homme debout au centre de la pièce, puis se replonge dans la contemplation de son propre reflet. Elle hausse les épaules signifiant par là que les remerciements n'ont pas lieu d'être, qu'elle n'a fait que son travail, mériter le salaire qu'on lui a versé.

Mais tous deux savent bien que ce n'est pas tout à fait le cas.

Pas tout à fait.

Et elle accepte ses paroles d'un léger hochement de tête.

Un court silence s'installe, troublé seulement par le crissement de la brosse lissant ses cheveux sombres, par le bruissement du tissus tandis qu'il se rhabille sans un mot, le regard à nouveau détourné. Le maquillage a coulé le long de ses joues lisses, à la commissure de ses lèvres. Une fine pellicule de sueur donne à son visage un aspect luisant et humide assez déplaisant. De petits défauts qu'il faudra rapidement effacer avant l'arrivée du prochain client.

La voix grave s'élève à nouveau dans son dos, interrompant un instant ses préparatifs :

« Je suis désolé si je vous ai fait mal. »

Entièrement habillé à présent, il la contemple, planté au bord du lit, lissant machinalement de la main les oreillers détrempés, rabattant avec maladresse les draps froissés. Un bandeau orné de l'insigne de Konoha couvre maintenant son œil gauche, dissimulant presque entièrement la vieille cicatrice qui lui fend le visage. L'homme pose un regard embarrassé sur les poignets malmenés de la jeune femme où s'épanouissent déjà de larges hématomes violacés, là où les doigts d'acier ont sauvagement pétri la chair.

« Je n'ai pas… Je ne voulais pas… » commence-t-il avant de s'arrêter, un peu désemparé.

Une ombre de confusion presque enfantine passe sur son visage, puis s'efface alors qu'il hausse les épaules, soupire.

« Ca ira, assure-t-elle.

- Je peux payer un supplément si vous le…

- Je vous ai dit que ça irait. » rétorque la courtisane, un peu abruptement.

Puis ajoute avec plus de douceur :

« Vous n'avez qu'à considérer ça comme un don de ma part. Un cadeau. »

Et sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle adresse un bref sourire au reflet de son client. Celui-ci parait un peu surpris, hésite le temps de quelques secondes. Les traits pâles et crispés se détendent, dissipant un peu la froideur et la morosité apparentes de leur propriétaire. L'œil sombre reflète toujours la même tristesse diffuse, mais semble s'être imperceptiblement éclairci. Les gestes raides et hésitants se sont assouplis.

Il lui sourit en retour.

Un éclair fugace, lumineux.

Elle ne l'en aurait pas cru capable à son entrée dans la chambre une heure auparavant.

Elle sait qu'il a trouvé ce qu'il était venu chercher dans cette petite pièce close.

Soulagement ou oubli.

Réconfort ou jouissance.

Et cette certitude l'emplie elle-même d'une douce chaleur, sans rapport avec leurs ébats si vite passés. Une chaleur inconnue, troublante. Troublante… Et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle élève la voix alors qu'il s'apprête à quitter la pièce :

« Soyez gentil… »

La jeune femme soutient une ou deux secondes le regard interrogatif qu'il jette par-dessus son épaule, une main posée contre la chambranle de la porte.

« La prochaine fois que vous voudrez tirer votre coup, allez voir quelqu'un d'autre, vous voulez bien ? »

L'homme acquiesce, puis ferme doucement la porte derrière lui.

Il ne pose pas de questions.

Elle lui en est reconnaissante.

* * *

Des bruits commencent à se faire entendre à travers le bois usé du plancher : jurons et commentaires impatients des clients délaissés, rires de femmes, grognements avides s'échappant des pièces voisines.

Seule, assise devant la table basse, la jeune courtisane contemple en silence son reflet impassible. Puis esquisse un faible sourire où se mêlent ironie et amertume.

Un pincement de regret, léger, si léger.

Une voix crie son nom du rez-de-chaussée.

Un pas lourd monte l'escalier.

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau dans un grincement trop familier.

La jeune femme regrette un instant de n'avoir eu le temps de se remaquiller, d'avoir perdu quelques précieuses minutes en vaines rêveries. Un denier regard critique à son reflet et elle se retourne gracieusement, gratifiant de son plus aimable sourire le nouvel arrivant.

Déjà le souvenir de l'homme aux yeux tristes s'estompe dans sa mémoire.

C'est mieux ainsi.

* * *

En espérant que vous avez aprécié...


End file.
